The Teratology Society will hold its 55th Annual Meeting at Hilton Montreal Bonaventure in Montreal, QC, Canada on June 27-July 1, 2015. The Teratology Society includes many active members from Canada. The 2015 Montreal venue was chosen to continue to encourage international society participation, and to increase our international visibility. The scientific program covers a wide-range of cutting-edge issues in reproductive and developmental health and disease. Symposia will explore mechanisms underlying adverse developmental outcomes including epigenetic changes and interactions between exposure and genetic predisposition; the role of the microbiome in normal development; mechanisms of puberty initiation; etiology of cerebral palsy; guiding principles for analysis of neurobehavioral data; and effects of assisted reproductive technologies on infant health outcomes. The meeting attendees historically come from a diverse professional background including basic and clinical scientists from the academic, industrial, and government research sectors. The Teratology Society has a long track record of combining basic, clinical and epidemiologic research to understand the mechanisms of birth defects, improve reproductive health, and translate these discoveries into clinical practice. The Annual Meeting provides a unique forum where a diverse mix of research, clinical and regulatory professionals can meet annually to make scientific advances in these important public health areas. The Annual Meeting provides a forum for attendees to exchange ideas and information, network, and engage in discussions among established experts in the field, new researchers, and students. The Society strives to encourage and mentor students and new/early stage investigators (trainees). Education and training are key elements of the Society's strategic goals, so events and sessions are included that encourage trainee participation. There is a platform session composed of talks competitively selected from trainee-submitted abstracts and judged by past Presidents of the Society; the two top presenters receive a monetary award. The remaining trainee abstracts are included in oral and poster sessions throughout the meeting, and awards are presented for best graduate student and postdoc posters. In addition, there is a career night event that is designed to promote networking between trainees and scientists, and a luncheon workshop highlighting topics of concern for trainees such as transitioning from graduate school to postdoctoral training and to the first job. The trainees are also encouraged to serve as ad hoc members on the majority of the Society's committees, thereby deepening their involvement within the Society. The Society believes that its trainees are the future of both the Society and the scientific endeavors fostered by its community of scientists. In this application, we are requesting funds to support Travel Awards to students and new/early stage investigators to attend the 2015 Annual Meeting and partially support travel expenses of key nonmember speakers.